Fan:Digimon: Warriors
Digimon Warriors is a season that takes place 2012 in Maryland, United States. It is about five children who are chosen to help there Digimon save the Digital World. It starts on a typical Saturday where five kids day dream about the Digital World being real. Those kids are named Craig,Niaja, Alex, Jessica, and Jordan. Then, they get a gift from the Digital World, an e-mail. The e-mail is written in Digi-Code. (Actually, only four of the five kids get the e-mail. Niaja was visiting Craig and saw the e-mail.) Alex, Jordan, and Jessica visit Craig because he knows Digimon more than any one of them. Craig is able to read the e-mail (much to Craig's amazement). Then, five of a new model of the Digivice; the Digi-Gauntlet. All of a sudden, a Digital Portal opens up and all five kids are sucked into the Digital World. Digimon Warriors: Episode One: The Digital Dream: The story starts with a dream about a lush, green forest filled with all kinds of Digimon. The dream shrinks the forest and shows a huge island filled with different realms. The dream ends and a kid named Craig wakes up. His niece Niaja was visiting and told Craig about her dream. Craig remarks that he had the exact same dream. At school, Jessica, Alex, and Jordan also tell Craig that they had the same dream. On Saturday, Craig, Jessica, Alex, and Jordan got an e-mail addressed to them with no sender. When they open it, the children find that the e-mail is written in Digi-Code. Everyone meets at Craig's house. Craig is able to read the e-mail (much to his amazement). It reads: Hello children, you have all recieved a dream two nights ago. The dream was of the Digital World. You shall all recieved a gift from this world. Please, help save the world, and help your Digimon partners." Just then, five of a new model of the Digivice comes out of the computer, and land on the arms of Craig, Alex, Jordan, Jessica, and Niaja. Suddenly, a portal opens up on Craig's computer and the five children are sucked in. In the Digital World, the five children are knocked out. When they wake up, five, In-training digimon appear in their faces. The children become surprised and ask who they are. Craig takes another look at the digimon in his face and murmers "Ciseauxmon?" Everyone looks at Craig. They ask how Craig knows that Digimon's name. Craig tells them that he imagined him. He also imagined the new model of the Digivice; the Digi-Gauntlet. The other Digimon introduce themselves. Niaja's Digimon is Anomon. Jessica's Digimon is Lifmon. Alex's Digimon is Yukamon, and Jordan's Digimon is Rollamon. Just then, the Digi-Destined here a crashing sound, like a fallen tree. Out of nowhere, a Snimon jumps out and attacks! The Digi-Destined run away but are caught between a Snimon and a large rock. Snimon corners the kids, and Ciseauxmon acts brave and jumps out to attack but fails. Craig tries to stop him, but Ciseauxmon keeps attacking. Craig admits that Kakakomon can do it and Craig's D-Chip appears. Craig knows what to do and activates the D-Chip to digivolve Ciseauxmon into it's rookie level, Cutamon. Cutamon is then able to fight back and defeat Snimon. The D-Chip merges with the Digi-Gauntlet and becomes an active database. Quotes: Jordan: Oh just great, we're trapped between a rock and a giant bug with sickles! Rollamon: It could be worst. Jordan: Oh yeah just how?! Rollamon: The rock could be a Digimon. Jordan: Please let this just be nothing but a crummy old rock! - Jordan is panicking - Digimon appeared: Snimon: Champion Cutamon: Rookie Ciseauxmon: In-Training Lifmon: In-Training Yukamon: In-Training Anomon: In-Training Rollamon: In-Training Next page: Fan:Digimon: Warriors Ep2 Category:Fan fiction